A reliable communications system depends heavily on the accurate position control of movable platforms or appendages, such as antennas. These movable devices can be mounted on an air or space vehicle, or may be part of a terrestrial system such as an electronically-steered phased array antenna.
In order to provide reliable service, the movable devices must be maintained in certain predetermined, or fixed, positions. This is especially important in air and space vehicles, which are constantly moving and require certain movable devices to maintain relative positions regardless of the motion of the vehicle.
There is a need for a low-cost reliable method of controlling a movable device such as a gimbaled communications platform attached to an unmanned aerospace vehicle.